


Taking care of you

by matsuba44



Series: F.O.R.G.I.V.E.N.E.S.S. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Issues, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek is trying to fix Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SO, So much to do, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, even though it's kinda lightish, figured i mentioned that too, if you haven't noticed already it's centered around those three, seriously, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuba44/pseuds/matsuba44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets out of the hospital with only some small problems and limitations. If you haven't liked the previous pieces of this series then, it's best you go away but, this is the one where it's going to go just a little bit bad to much more good in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking care of you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i've been gone for so long, to make up for it i'm going to turn this one into a 5 chapter story to cover up some pieces i wasn't able to post earlier.
> 
> Also i would like to point out that this whole series is focused around Derek, Jennifer, and Stiles.
> 
> ALSO i would like to point out that this is a few months after what happened in the previous part of this series. The next part of this series will be a revisitation into what happened between the two.

" _poor stiles_ "

 

Derek ran his thumb over the back of Stiles' hand with sad, forlorn eyes. He sighed quietly as he looked at Stiles body with the condition that they had found it in. Scott had managed to break into the loft with Allison, Lydia and Isaac's help. Deaton came in shortly after them and was able to prevent any horrible damage to happen to Stiles well, any more horrible damage. Stiles was still human but, they managed to take care of most of the damage leaving only stitches and scars for Stiles. Everytime the doctors came in to poke and prod at Stiles, Derek's wolf kept rearing it's head to growl and tear them apart. Yet who was he to judge when he had hurt Stiles, he knew it wasn't his fault that he hurted Stiles but,  **SHE    
**had tricked both him and his wolf into thinking that  **SHE** was his true mate when it was Stiles.  _ALWAYS_  Stiles. Things were stressed between them now but, Derek was willing to fix it. If only he knew where to start.

 

After being lost in his thoughts for awhile Derek noticed that he was being talked to by a doctor. He didn't even notice that the doctor had entered into the room. "i'm sorry, please repeat yourself?"

 

The doctor merely smiled kindly as she said to Derek "starting tomorrow we'll be releasing him from the hospital, can you come by tomorrow and collect him? Visiting hours are over today."

 

Derek gently removed his hand from Stiles as he said to the woman with the kindest voice he can say "I have permission from the Sheriff to stay as long as i want because i'm his bodyguard. It's.. My duty to protect him." Derek said with only a slight falter in his voice. His shoulders sagging in defeat before firming back into resolve.

 

The doctor raised an eyebrow before she just merely shrugged her shoulders and said with a sigh "whatever floats your boat. Anyways I guess you can stay since the Sheriff said it was alright." She walked over to Stiles chart and wrote down some information before she left Derek and Stiles alone once more.

 

"i thought she would never leave."

 

Derek's heartbeat spiked as he looked over at Stiles "hey.." He said softly to Stiles with a wounded expression on his face.

 

Stiles smiled weakly as he said to Derek " why do you have that on face on? I'm the one that's hurt here Der." Suddenly Stiles reached at his neck trying to pull at his throat as he rasped outloud "wa.."

 

Derek jumped into action as he grabbed the fresh water bottle he had standing nearby, Quickly he uncapped the water bottle and gently put it up to Stiles' mouth. Derek watched Stiles' sip the water bottle as fast as he can but, Derek kept pulling it back whenever Stiles tried to sip it too fast.

 

Stiles turned his mouth away when he was full and quenched. "thank you, Der." Stiles looked at Derek quietly before he said to Derek "I.. I'm sorry for worrying you Derek." Derek shook his head no before he could say anything Stiles interrupted him and said to Derek "it's my fault that you were captured. Everything that happened was my fault."

 

Derek said to Stiles "it's not your fault, it's Jennifer's and you need to understand that it's okay. I'm.. Not hurt.. It wasn't your fault, it's alright." Derek could feel that the morphine was wearing off on Stiles because he could smell the pain coming off him. "Stiles.. Go back to sleep."

 

He(Stiles) shook his head no "i can't sleep Derek. I just woke up and you're here. I have questions to ask. I need to know what happened, i mean i get that i'm okayish but, i need to know what happened to HER. What's going on right now? Is she dead? Is everyone alright?"

 

Derek smiled fondly as he said to Stiles "it's okay, everything's okay. Just sleep Stiles, i'll answer all your questions just not right now. You need to rest and save your strength. Everything's alright now so don't worry about it Stiles." Derek reassured Stiles kindly.

Stiles nodded as he felt his eyes getting heavier "that's good, i'm.. Glad.."

" _my precious Stiles._ "


End file.
